I should have killed you
by lovelymaiden
Summary: Lord Sesshoumaru watched the mysterious miko who continues to fascinates him develops her true power all those years. He should have killed her long ago because as they keep running to each other, his walls started to fall apart as he yearns for more. Unforeseen feeling started blooming but the final battle is coming. Will they be able to voice their true desire against their duty?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but it would have been awesome if I ever did.**

**This is my first Kagome and Sesshoumaru fiction so sorry if it is not perfect but all reviews and opinions are welcome. Be gentle with me, please.**

**Review would be nice since it will determine if I will continue this or not. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I should really have**

I should have killed her long ago during all those years. No, I should have killed her when my gaze first descended upon her as she pulled the damn fang of our father just to give it to my idiotic and callow half-brother.

Yes, I should have killed her during those times before our eyes even became acquainted with each other.

Those blue cerulean azure eyes that I had no idea how a mere human, a miko in this matter, had been able to possessed.

I should not had been surprised, I presume, because as days passed, I realized that the mystery about her sky azure eyes that continued to haunt my dreams were the least of all the puzzles surrounding her.

I would have killed her swift and fast if I ever had decided to kill her before. I would have killed her before she even knew my sword had impaled her.

I would have took pleasure in hearing her surprised gasp and her eyes changing from surprise, fear, betrayal and lastly to dullness. I would have enjoyed the very seconds as I watch those damn blue eyes continue to pale into nothingness as though those eyes belonged to a mere doll. After all, she had the most expressive and exquisite eyes as far as I was concerned.

I would have continued to watch as she drew her last breath while still looking at me, her ruthless and cold-hearted murderer.

I should have because right now, after deciding to spare her life during all those years of insolence from her, she continued to prove herself as a pest and great nuisance in my own private life.

Not only that, she continued to question my morals, beliefs and philosophies that I abide myself in my centuries of living. She, who only lived seventeen summers, continued to make myself doubt if I ever was wrong all those years.

She believed in sparing a life of a traitor, healing an enemy and even giving her own life in exchange for a life of a miserable living creature.

How ridiculous and pathetic.

But I continued to watch her. I would admit that her ways and mannerisms were all intriguing and somehow refreshing. She was so caring, loyal and soft yet she can be hard, fierce and sharp-tongued if needed especially if a person who she cared about was being threatened.

She continued to place her life in line just to save another one or two stranger's life like her life does not even matter. On the contrary, everyone even the bastard and half-breed Naraku knew that her life was very essential. She was the bearer and true guardian of the Shikon No Tama, the sacred jewel that caused more hatred and death than it was worth. She was the only one who can purify the jewel and vanish it eternally.

The dead miko that my half-brother continued to chase can still purify and use her reiki, yes. But as far as this Sesshoumaru was concern, the dead clay was not as pure as the little miko. Her stench and weakening body were a dead giveaway. How she continued to fool my half-brother was beyond me. How foolish, as usual.

Although she continued to be a thorn in my life and as I continued to try to kill her with my own hands, she also proved to be a source of my fascination.

I was merely intrigued in the beginning and amused in her antics. Who could not be?

As I watched her grow all those years during our unexpected encounters and fights, I noticed that the little miko was not ageing as fast as the other humans in their group. She was maturing and growing, yes, but there was no sign of serious ageing or oldness unlike the other monk and tajiya who looked more weary and older as years passed. Even my ward Rin was growing so fast but not her. If ever, she continued to blossom like a flower and flourish her beauty as she gets older.

Was she that powerful not only to escape death by my cold hands but also the long lasting and miserable effect of time itself?

Surely, there was sorcery and witchcraft involved? Humans were after all selfish and would do anything to keep their youth.

But I was mistaken, I learned after pinning the now fully grown woman and threatening her that even she did not know why she did not show any signs of oldness.

Yes, she was a fully grown woman now. She changed her silly green outfit into a blue and white kimono that should resemble a miko uniform. At least, that was what she told me but as far as I am concerned, the fabrics were more revealing and seducing than the dull and plain miko uniform that should be in the colors of white and red instead.

She had the same pants that looked like a long skirt as the traditional miko attire but her's was blue just like her eyes. On the other hand, her top was nothing but revealing in my eyes. Her white top was crossed in front of her that showed the both side of her petite waist. There were also a gaps between her lower and upper forearm.

Overall, the miko sticked like a sore thumb in the society. That was why it was always easy for me to track her down whenever I wished to.

As years passed, intrigue and amusement turned into obsession and fascination.

I would always be amused whenever she would cause my idiot half-brother to fall just by saying a single word.

It was pathetic, really.

In the beginning, I thought the fascination was just a simple thing that I can get rid of whenever I pleased to. I was so wrong, if ever, as I tried to get rid of her antics in my head, the more the thirst of figuring her out clung.

It was infuriating. How dare she gets in my head without my permission and against my own will?

And so I started following her. The main purpose was always to kill her as fast as I can but as I see her immediately, it changes from killing to figuring her out.

And as a taiyoukai of curiosity and full logic, I decided to unravel all her secrets and expose her dirty mysteries before giving her a long unbearable death that I would take pleasure on. After all, familiarity is always an unpleasant thing.

I concluded this with logic and patient debated in my head. I was so full of myself until my plan backfired. The more I figured her out. The more I wanted her.

I tracked her scent. The scent that separated her in the entire mankind. She smells clean even appealing where the mankind smells dirt and filthiness.

It was already night and the moon was already on its peak. It was large and illuminating. I wondered what the little miko was doing out of her strange sleeping furniture. I crept and mask my scent and power as I stand near the bushes of the forest that camouflage my glorious self.

She was standing there, in the middle of the night. In the middle of the meadows filled with swaying varieties of flowers, she wears her usual peculiar miko attire and as she gazed up to whatever it was that deemed her attention my breath hitched as my eyes lay upon her.

She looked so ethereal standing there but I would not admit it, not even to her for maybe a century or so even if my life depended on it.

She did not show any oldness but she matured. She lost her silly and childish aura that were replaced by her burning spiritual power that can be felt from miles but the air of innocent and caring remained. Her face became more refined and exquisite that fully showed her glowing but alluring azure eyes.

Her long tresses contrasted her pale features but it never hindered her fighting. She was a beauty and she was just standing there. As I looked up to where she was looking, I noticed the floating spirits of the dead miko.

Ah, so my dear half-breed of a brother ran towards the dead miko's calling again.

Imbecile.

I continued to stand there and wonder why the little miko was doing something so foolish. It seemed like watching my half-breed brother ran to her dead lover became the nightly past time of this foolish little miko.

Did she still care for the half-breed who continued to break her heart into million pieces?

It was my half-brother who continued to hurt this powerful little miko in front of me without even raising his claws. It was a wonder, really, how my unfortunate half brother could be so powerful over the Shikon Miko just by playing with her emotions.

Ah, emotions. The root of all mortal aches. How even the mightiest fell because of it. How even my great general Alpha father fell because of it. Now, I realized, as I continued to stand here, I was also watching how the mighty Shikon Miko was also falling because of it.

My golden eyes harden.

I could not understand even from the beginning how creatures especially humans view it as a good thing when it continued to crush them as years passed and even make them more miserable. I could not comprehend why humans especially this miko in front of me continued to endure it even if it was clearly enough that she had suffered sufficiently because of a trivial thing such as affections.

As I continued to watch her unmoving figure and as I started tasting salt coming from her directions, I should have been proud of my half-brother for hurting someone so powerful without even sweating.

And they called me the aristocratic assassin?

She suffered beautifully with her open expression that clearly show all the hurt inside of her little vessel. It was fascinating. Superb.

But instead, I felt hatred and disgust, not pride. I felt it not towards the miko but towards my half-brother.

Why?

I know not.

It was infuriating how she continued to watch the half-breed betray her all over again like a past lover or mistress who was just waiting to be seen.

But I was surprised that the broken promises and honors were not the sole reasons why I was furious.

No, they were only partial reasons. The tears and hurt the miko were feeling were the most vital thing why my blood was boiling.

What did the half breed ever do to deserve her tears when in my presence, she won't even shed even just a single one even when I demanded her to?

Her tears should have only belonged to me. They were hard earned so they should not be given lightly.

I wished the miko would cease her foolish night past time where she would only end up as always in tears and where no one else would see it, except me.

And as I continued to watch her, I was even more surprised when I realized that I was also doing the same thing she was doing for the half-breed.

I could not even remember when I started looking for her at night when all the stars go to sleep and watch her as she longs for someone else.

I could not even remember when I started feeling this pounding in my chest whenever I would taste the saltiness in the air combined with her scent.

Have I been bewitched by her sorcery?

I looked up at the endless sky and I knew my great general father was also watching me, watching her, watching him and watching the scenes unfold before us.

The bastard of my father was probably amused to death.

With all these peculiar events happening, did these also made me… foolish?

I should have really killed her long ago, because as I beholden the sequence of occurrence unravel itself before my own eyes, I started to realize how even the mighty have fallen.

* * *

**Review please! Should I continue it or not? If I ever continued this, beware that the point of view will be alternating between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. **

**AU: I know there are probably some grammatical and spelling error in there but I am so sleepy to fix it. Sorry! Goodnight! I'm so sleepy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor its characters.**

**I decided to make this a chapter stories thanks to all the lovely reviews and encouragements. Please continued reviewing.**

**Also, I already edited this chapter and I was ready to submit it when my laptop decided to go insane on me and when it finally loaded, nothing was saved. Fantastic! So I need to redo everything. Ughghgh. It was so hard retyping everything and doing it again all over. I probably missed something.**

**There would be grammatical errors and probably some misspelled words. I apologize in advance. Sorry!**

**Anyway, sorry if this did not meet your expectations. I really am but I am up for any suggestions and requests.**

**I hope you enjoy this and please review! 10 reviews before the next chapter.**

* * *

**"The person who care the most is the person who would most likely not care at all because it takes more time and effort for him/her to start caring."**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The night you would gladly let me die.**

Her eyes opened involuntarily as she felt another shiver ran through the small furry body of her adopted son, the fox kit Shippo who was safely tucked in her arms. But it seemed like even her body temperature and warmth provided by her blanket over them were not enough to chase away the coldness that the freezing night of the forest brought upon them.

She frowned. Did they not have any fire to provide them extra warmth through the night?

She sat up and rubbed her eyes to keep the sleepiness from coming back. She looked around and saw that their fire was already out for a while just leaving some of its already consumed wood ashes that were now cold. They were cold just like her other friends who were visibly shivering across from her.

Her frowned deepened.

She noticed that the culprit or most likely the hanyou who was supposed to tend to the fire to keep them warm through the night was not anywhere near the vicinity.

He should have been tending to the fire while looking out for any lurking demons to keep them safe especially at night when demons took advantage of their mortal senses. The final battle was coming. She can feel it. She had almost the half of the jewel, Naraku had a full half while the rest were scattered everywhere.

Therefore, Inuyasha should have been protecting them more. It was his duty just like he promised to protect them, to protect her, but it seemed like he really have a nick for breaking his promises.

Sadness and a bit of frustration raised from her chest making some constriction that she wished she could stop. He left them unprotected while they were in their most vulnerable moment, while they were unconsciously sleeping.

How foolish.

She shook her head as she carefully tucked Shippo under her blankets to keep him from shivering even more as she put on her white hakama over her pink tank top from her time in the future. She ran her fingers across the kitsune's hair then kissed him fondly and slowly just like how a mother should kiss her son.

She stood up and started the fire to keep the others warm again somehow.

Miroku and Sango were both curled up with each other and for once, Miroku's hands were not doing something perverted but were actually placed around Sango's body like a protection.

Their sight was heart warming. She smiled fondly towards them.

She waited and somehow hoped that Inuyasha would be back soon from wherever he went but part of her heart already knew that he went to Kikyou again, as usual.

But it was not definite so she did not doubt Inuyasha's loyalty yet towards their friendship and so she continued to wait while tending to the fire.

She continued to wait while tending to the fire, alone.

She continued to wait not because she wanted to know if he really did go to her once rival. No, she knew for a long time now that Inuyasha and her's relationship would never be more than just friendship. She knew he would continue to go back to Kikyou and do whatever Kikyou said no matter what the consequence were. That was why, sometimes, her heart tremble of the thought of Inuyasha completely betraying them to prove Kikyou his undying love for her and just to please her. Kagome's heart ached whenever he would choose her over them, their friendship, just like tonight. That was why Inuyasha's loyalty had always been questioned in her mind.

But Kagome continued to forgive him, accept him and smile at him like he did not just break her because he was a friend. And she knew that her love for him once, even though it continued to lessen as time passed, will remain in her heart.

Her love for him once still lingered in some part of her heart that ached terribly whenever he would betray it. What was worst was her love for him as a friend was still being questioned all the time whenever he would do something foolish like this.

Therefore, crying not because of the unrequited love but because of the losing friendship, trust and loyalty was always inevitable.

She looked up as she heard something from above her, it was Kikyou's soul collector.

She felt a crack in her heart.

So Inuyasha really did go to her.

She inhaled then exhaled and forced the desire to kill the hanyou down once she see him. She picked her bow and arrow beside her bag to look for the hanyou.

Gone was the foolish younger Kagome of her who would walk through the woods without even thinking first and just relying for others to come and save her whenever she would get into trouble.

No, It was different now.

Before Kagome left the campsite, she looked around and saw Kirara looking at her curiously. Kirara purred but she only signaled her to be quiet with a small tired smile before she erected a barrier around their camp to keep any demons from entering it.

Kagome's barrier was stronger now because she knew how to fully use her spiritual powers. Years of fighting and experience in the feudal era forced her to learn it. The barrier should hold off any average demons who have any malice intentions lurking near it even without herself near it. If ever it was attacked by a higher demon, it should alert her and she would go back immediately to purify it.

Kagome gave a last long look towards the now protected camp before she followed the soul collectors.

Kagome found herself standing in a wide open meadows filled with yellow, orange and white daffodils. She knew Inuyasha and Kikyou were near ahead of her but she stopped herself before she can see the physical betrayal of Inuyasha.

She looked up and watched the soul collectors lowered ahead her where Kikyou and Inuyasha would be. They would be in one of those tall trees in front of her which she thankfully could not see.

Kagome found herself smiling sadly.

* * *

As she continued to stand there, she felt a great masking presence behind her. She turned around immediately to face her enemy with her calculating eyes.

She felt her body tense as she let her senses reign and pinpoint where the presence was. She gripped her bow more tightly and forced herself to relax to clear her mind.

She was ready for anything. She would not run nor scream for help for someone to help her.

No.

She continued to assess the strong masking presence and was surprised to found out that it did not move from another place.

It was very static. It never left its position since she first felt it.

How ... odd.

Demons usually attack her from behind especially at night where her mortal senses were at its limits.

But not this particular demon.

No. It seemed like it was watching her.

Was it watching her to make the first move?

"I know you are there. Come out to the light and show yourself." She said as she braced herself for anything.

When nothing happened, she narrowed her eyes to where she knew the enormous demon presence was hiding.

It was slightly to her left, somewhere in those thick bushes and trees that covered it completely without any moonlight to show its features.

But she stood her ground firmly.

"I said, show yourself! Why are you watching me?" She demanded at the direction she knew it was watching her from.

She thought she would need to ask it again when she heard some rustling coming from its direction.

She picked an arrow and ready her bow for any encounter.

The night was cold and chilly. The wind was blowing her clothing and hair towards the south but she continued to raise her arrow and ignored the coldness.

What came out to the light was the least of

her expectations.

She did not even think she would encounter him in this peaceful night.

She did not even know what to feel because what was in front of her was a nightmare of many people.

A giant grizzly bear. No, it was a hungry, unpredictable, giant, grizzly demon bear.

He looked like a normal grizzly bear but his size could have been an elephant's. His fur was much darker and thicker and his claws were much longer and sharper. Also, unlike any bears, his eyes were burning crazy red.

And he only had eyes on her.

How lucky she really was.

"Shikon Miko…. Jewel.. Give me the jewel." The demon bear said in his low almost growling voice.

She did not let the demon bear intimidate her. Instead she focused on her power and prepared for anything.

"No." She said short and firm without losing eye contact with the dangerous burning eyes.

"The.. die."

Without any thought, the demon bear ran towards her to pound on her with his claws outstretched reaching for the Shikon Jewels in her neck.

She let out an arrow with some slight purification to see the capabilities of the demon.

Rule no. 1: Never use more than enough power when fighting. If possible, use lesser.

So she knew she should not waste any energy and power because she knew this small fight she was doing was enough to attract a lot of attentions and unwelcome visitors.

The arrow hit the demon bear on his bare chest just barely missing his heart but the demon was not an average demon nor a weakling.

He handled her first shot quite well but he stopped for a while to remove the arrow she placed upon him.

He roared rather loudly when he removed it and she knew it stung.

"Kill.. you.. Kill you now." The demon said so lowly

"Don't think so low of me, bastard!"

It just made him more angry.

He swiped with his outstretched arms again towards her but she dodged it by jumping backward as she pulled another arrow aimed at him.

She ran around him by using her speed to get some advantage angle from him.

He was much slower than her with his weight and larger feature and she used that fact to her advantages.

That was why when he turned around to swipe again at her, she was more than ready.

She let out the arrow with much stronger purification and sent it towards his stomach.

The demon bear roared again like a mighty animal he was when he was hit by her holy arrow again.

"I am going.. to kill you!"

The demon's stomach was starting to be purified but he was persistent, he charged again towards her direction like a wild animal.

She intended to dodge it to avoid using her energy again but when she felt the cold hard tree behind her, she cursed.

Damn!

There was no space to move with the roaring demon bear charging towards her.

So she immediately placed an arrow in her bow and aimed it at the bear but she did not put any holy powers in it because she knew the demon was already beginning to be purified by her previous arrows.

There was no point in adding more suffering when clearly he was already dying.

The demon bear landed in front of her and she allowed herself a moment to sigh and compose herself.

She looked at the dying demon near her feet.

He was just lying there coldly and stiffly in front of her with his body slowly getting purified like a torture.

She wondered how many more demons would the jewel seduced just for the promise of power in exchange for their lives. The jewel was dirty as long as she was concerned. She hated it. It caused so much hardship and death more than it was worth. Demons and even humans who should have been living peacefully and minding their own businesses fight like wild animals for its powers.

It was ridiculous and frightening at the same time. It was plain terrifying how just a single jewel can put so many lives into their ends.

She was disgusted by it but she realized that it was just hanging in her neck like a mere accessory. At the same time, she realized that her life symbolized it, she was the Shikon Miko whose duty was to protect it and prevent creatures with malice intentions from having it.

It was her duty since it formed in her body and literally came out of it.

She felt like sometimes she was just born to bring the Shikon Jewel in the world. To bring the jewel in the world to bring more misery.

Was she Pandora and was Pandora's box the Shikon Jewel?

Most creatures did not even know her as Kagome, they just knew her as the bearer of the most powerful jewel, one of the most powerful miko in the timeline of history.

Sometimes, if she was not the Shikon Miko, she was the reincarnation of Kikyou.

Her eyes saddened. She would never be just Kagome.

She looked down at the demon bear.

She slowly lowered herself to stop his torture and end his life. The creature suffered so much already. She stretched her right glowing hand with her purification power to fully purified the demon.

But she was not prepared for what happened next.

The demon she thought was almost dead had still some remaining energy to claw at her.

He lifted his left arm nothing else to strike another attack at her with his sharp claws.

As a reflex, she lifted her left arm to protect herself from the sudden attack. It was such a close proximity that there was nothing else to do but to use her arm as her only protection.

The claws pierced her skins in her forearm and she let out a scream even though she tried to conceal it.

The wound was a pure burning pain and hot red blood was pouring from it. Though she did not pay a lot of attention to it because the second attack from the claws was coming and all she can do was keep raising her left forearm because there was nowhere else to go.

She knew her arm wouldn't be called an arm anymore after this second forceful attack but all she cared about was her life.

She waited and waited for the claw to land upon her bleeding arm again but it never came.

Maybe the demon bear finally died or maybe he did not have enough energy anymore?

* * *

She dreaded about all the possibilities.

She slowly opened her eyes without lowering her bleeding left arm, the only thing that was protecting her.

Then she gasped.

What... What was going on?

There in front of her was Sesshoumaru. A very very angry Sesshoumaru.

From all the journey and traveling she did in the Feudal Era, she learned that a very hungry demon bear at night was bad but a very angry taiyoukai was worst.

And a very menacing Sesshoumaru was in front of her with his usual white and red regal kimono and his armor.

He had a raised left arm and at the end of those poisonous claws was the demon bear who was just about to attack her. It was still struggling and trying to break free but she knew Sesshoumaru would have none of that.

He was after all, the killing perfection.

The demon bear was trying to reach Sesshoumaru's face with its long claws but Sesshoumaru's arm was so long its outstretched arm couldn't reach his face.

Sesshoumaru's face, on the other hand was so calm and deadly but what was so unusual was the burning red eyes.

Where the demon bear's red eyes were wild and unconscious, Sesshoumaru's were like rubies, illuminating and enchanting.

She did not know if she should be scared or thankful that Sesshoumaru interfered because whenever Sesshoumaru was involved, she always had no clue what was going on nor what was about to happen.

So she sagged and sat in front of the tree and cradled her bleeding arm but her eyes never left the figure of Sesshoumaru who was now about to impale the demon with his tokijin.

As she continued to watch, she couldn't helped but be mesmerized and be awed at the dead gracefulness of the taiyoukai in front of her.

He looked so natural doing it like it was just spontaneous as breathing.

She whimpered when she felt her arm throbbed again.

She tried so hard to keep watching but her eyes were starting to close with blood lose. She could also feel her consciousness started to leave her.

All she can hear was groaning and screaming coming from the demon bear and she couldn't help but smile a little.

Sesshoumaru was definitely ruthless especially when angry.

* * *

She did not know when she finally lost her conscious nor when the screaming finally stopped but she felt someone tugging her wrist.

When she opened her eyes, her blue sky eyes immediately found those deadly gold eyes.

"Se... Sesshoumaru." She said with labored breaths as she tried so hard to regain her consciousness.

"Miko." He said with his normal tone as a greeting as he continued to hold her wrist with surprising gentleness.

He did not even bothered in correcting her about how she called him because he knew his efforts would be futile. That was just how stubborn she was.

"Are you here to kill me?" She asked.

"No."

"Hmm.. the bear?" She asked weakly as she tried to clear her mind.

She was still sitting and sprawled in front of the tree and her clothing was definitely a mess with a fair amount of her blood staining it.

"Dead." He said as he continued to examine her wound.

"You lost a very good amount of blood, miko. I suggest you stop the bleeding." Sesshoumaru said so serious before leaving her wrist alone and stepping backward.

Kagome couldn't help but let out a humorless chuckle.

Sesshoumaru looked at her like she finally lost her mind.

"I do not see anything amusing here, miko." Sesshoumaru said with his thinned line lips.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, but you just keep stating the obvious.. believe me.. I sort of figure out that I lose so much blood already…" Kagome said as she groan again.

Bead of sweats were on her forehead and her hair was just everywhere. She was definitely a mess.

Sesshoumaru just looked at her boredly. "Then this one suggest you proceed on stopping the bleeding if you want to continue on living."

Kagome looked at him clearly annoyed.

Sesshoumaru just raised a perfect eyebrow at her.

"You are a miko, are you not? Heal yourself."

Kagome couldn't helped but scowled slightly even with her throbbing headache and losing consciousness.

"I couldn't even move without hurting so much, Sesshomaru! We mortals could only handle so much, you know?"

It was true, the blood lose took a toll on her but she knew her reiki was still trying to heal her wound but it was taking so slow.

She would probably be dead before it can even finish healing the wound.

Sesshoumaru just looked at her impassively.

"Then I hope you had a satisfying life and ready to die. Goodnight, miko."

Kagome thought he was just kidding but when Sesshoumaru turned his back on her and started walking away, she couldn't help but gave an indignant sound.

"Sesshoumaru! Come back here!" Kagome screamed weakly while cradling her wound.

Sesshoumaru stopped then looked at her curiously.

"I do not grant last wishes, miko."

Kagome couldn't helped it this time. She scowled then glared at him.

"I know that, you conceited person! So come back here and help me live!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on her. "Do enlighten this Sesshoumaru why this one must waste his time on helping you."

Kagome was ready to pull out her hair. "Because… because Rin-chan would be sad and mad at you if she ever finds out that you let me die!"

She knew it was pathetic and low but she was dying.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes even more but when he moved closer to her, she almost did a happy dance.

"Be glad, this one's ward is so fond of you." He growled as he kneeled in front of her with an almost annoyed face.

"I'll do that." She said weakly as she tried to tear some piece of her clothing for a bandage.

Sesshoumaru looked at her pathetic attempts with disdain. He then grabbed her clothing so fast before tearing a piece for her.

"This one could not understand why you couldn't just die, miko. It will save both of you and this one a fair amount of trouble."

She gave him a menacing glare.

"Shut up."

"You are the one who insist on talking, miko."

Kagome almost lost it there.

"It really makes me happy knowing that there is a special place for the types of you in hell, Sesshoumaru."

He just looked at her boredly.

"Take comfort on whatever makes you happy, miko. It won't last."

"Hmmp." She looked at the other direction as Sesshoumaru was finishing in tying the clothing since her pathetic attempts were annoying the great taiyoukai to no end.

She rested her head on the tree to rest again and before she knew it, she was being raised.

"Ahhhh!" She squeaked and her uninjured arm automatically flew around Sesshoumaru's neck.

She fully glared again at his magnificent form. "What in the world are you doing?!"

"Cease your screaming foolish woman before I drop you." Sesshoumaru said without even looking at her.

Sesshoumaru picked her up in a bridal style. Well, a bridal style that only involved one arm since his left arm had not fully grown yet. Yet even though he only had one arm, the man was strong as a god.

"I will if you did not just picked me up like a child."

No response.

"Where are we going?" She asked again with a sigh as she rested her head on Sesshoumaru's chest.

There was nowhere else to place it and she knew the taiyoukai wouldn't like it if she complained even more.

"I'm bringing you back to your pack." He said.

She blinked at him. That was.. really nice.

"Um.. thank you.. Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

She continued to rest on Sesshoumaru's chest like it was just normal to be carried by the killing aristocrat.

"Miko."

"Hmmm?"

"This one would like to know what are you doing in the meadow so far from your pack." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"I was… I was walking for some fresh air." She said nervously.

"Your lies are futile on this one so I suggest you say the truth." Sesshoumaru stopped walking then looked at her.

She blushed a little for being caught. "I was looking for your brother."

She looked away as he continued on walking.

"Half-brother." He corrected her. "Do you really struggle sleeping without him in your mere presence?"

She gave an undignified sound. "I was not looking for him because of that, for your information!"

"Then I do not see any other reason."

"Hmmp. I was about to give him a piece of my mind." She said with an annoyed face and before she turned her face away, she could have sworn she saw Sesshoumaru's lips twitched a little into a small smile.

When she looked again, it was back to its neutral place. Yeah, she probably was just imagining it.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" She asked him softly as she tilted her head curiously.

It was not like the taiyoukai just popped up whenever she needed help and to be honest, they never seen Sesshoumaru for a while. It was almost a month since they last saw him and that was when he pinned her on a tree to demand some information about her mortality. Not that she wasn't thankful for the absence of the taiyoukai because it made Inuyasha less irritating and they prevented some fights but she was still curious.

"This one can go wherever he pleases to be, miko." He said straightly.

She frowned. "That is not an answer."

"This one do not care."

"Hmmm, fine. What have you been doing? We haven't seen you for more than a month."

"This one did not know he had an assigned meeting with you nor an obligation to look after you." He said without any faltered and sarcasm was definitely dripping from every words.

"No one enjoys sarcasm, Sesshoumaru."

"Nor a talkative and loud woman, miko."

They fully glared at each other before looking away.

Silence then fell on them and all could be heard were the sounds of the forests. Kagome knew they were almost half way there which she was thankful and she wished Inuyasha wasn't there yet. Kami knew what the hanyou would do once he saw her in the arms of Sesshoumaru.

She would not hear the end of it.

"Searching." Sesshoumaru suddenly said leaving a confused Kagome.

"Huh?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "To your question earlier. This one was searching for some answers."

"To what?" She asked curiously.

"It's none of your business, miko."

"Fine." Oh how she dislike that taiyoukai.

"Hn."

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked hopefully since silence was really awkward with her.

"This Sesshoumaru would like some silence but since it seems impossible with you then I would humor." He said then stopped walking to look at her.

"What is it then?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Say, miko, and answer this truthfully: Have you encountered this one even before this one saw you in the tomb of our father?"

The question really threw Kagome off. "What?"

He did not looked amused by her answer.

"I mean.. I.. no. no. Of course not, as far as I can remember, it was the first time I saw you." Kagome said while looking at him weirdly.

Sesshoumaru looked at her intently and when he did not sense any lies nor a change in her scent, he continued walking.

"Hn." Was all he said.

"Hey, what was that all about?" She asked.

"None of your business."

"Have we met before then?"

Silence fell for a second.

"No, I guess not."

Before she can even more or insist on the matter, the emerged in their camp. Thankfully, Inuyasha wasn't still there and everyone was still sleeping. The barrier let them both in safely because of Kagome. The fire was still burning.

Sesshoumaru lowered her slowly beside the kitsune and there she thought he was just going to drop here.

When she finally tucked herself, Sesshoumaru was already already walking away.

How rude.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru." She said softly because she knew he can hear it with his sensitive ears.

He turned around and he looked at her expectantly as if to say "what now?"

She lowered herself even more in her blanket before saying softly a sincere "Thank you."

He looked at her for a second before saying his "Hn." before he was once again walking away from her, leaving her behind once again.

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru." She said at the shadows of the forest where she last saw the figure of Sesshoumaru.

And she could have sworn she heard a soft "Goodnight." back.

She smiled that night before sleeping.

* * *

It was just dawned when Kagome started walking up. She still felt disorientated and tired from last night but she was always used to in waking up early to prepare their necessities.

Something was different this time though.

When she finally opened her eyes in the morning, the first thing she saw because it was facing her face beside her sleeping bag was a medium sized package wrapped in an elegant blue and white fabrics.

Where did it came from?

She tore the packaging carefully and silently. Inside it was a salve for her wounds last night and from the smell of the aroma and amount of it inside, she knew it was going to be good for her wounds.

There was also a kimono inside of it, a white and pink kimono with flower patterns on it. It was not extravagant but she loved how she can move freely with it Also, the fabric it was made of was definitely high quality. It was silk, a very fine silk, and she knew just how expensive it was.

As she continued looking at it, a small paper fell from it. She picked it up and read the content.

In the paper was a small crescent moon that can only symbolize the heir of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru.

She let out a small laugh before smiling softly.

* * *

Unknown to her, a pair of golden eyes was watching her the whole time.

* * *

**AU: Who the heck was watching her? Creepy right? Anyway, once again, I am sorry if this chapter did not meet your expectations. I will try harder next time. Also, please keep in mind that this story will be an alternating POV whenever I think it is necessary. Sesshoumaru's chapters will be deeper, emotional and heartfelt because I want his chapters to be very expressive to capture his emotions. On the other hand, Kagome's chapters would not be as deep nor dramatic and lyrical as Sesshoumaru's because I want to use her chapters to further the story.**

**So overall, Sesshoumaru's chapter is mostly for reflections and emotions while Kagome's is to move the story plot. Does that make any sense?**

**As usual, 10 reviews before the next chapter. I do this because I want to know if there are still people who wants to read this story. If there aren't any then writing another chapter would be a waste of time. Right?**

**Also, the story is not yet definite in my mind since I just started it but any suggestions and requests are already open for everyone. **

**Thanks for reading and review!**

**I'm so sleepy! Goodnight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Thank you for all the people who reviewed. I appreciate it all. Here is the next chapter as promised and of course 10 new reviews on this chapter before the next one.**

**I hope you like this one and review!**

* * *

**You want to kill me yet you continue to protect me. You hate me yet you continue to comfort me. Why must you so be so confusing when all I want to do is understand you?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: My new Oka-san**

I knew not how long I stood there just watching the interest of my existence, the bane of my life before something unusual happened.

As I watched her body tensed and her face formed a somehow concentrating looks, my body prepared to flee if ever the miko sensed my being.

My being that was concealed so great by my raw powers.

I usually am a great confident being but with the miko and her growing reiki, I am not certain if it was wise to grow overly comfortable with the thought of her not ever finding me out.

I could not be found by her just like a criminal thief should not be found.

I could not be found by her because that would surely depleted my male ego just like how a criminal thief's confidence in stealing would diminished.

I could not be found by her because if I ever was, what am I to say to her for being in a such situation just like what a criminal thief should say for stealing something special that was not his.

And I could not be found by her because if I ever was, will the jury, her, pardon my transgression against her and win back her forgiveness just like how a criminal thief's guilt and offense needed to be absolve to win back trust?

What foolish thoughts ran in my mind because can trust be given back when it wasn't even there in first place?

I mused, I guess not.

My trail of thoughts diminished when the miko started screaming at the direction of the other demon who was also watching her.

Ah, it would appear so that not only my person was interested in her being and it would appear so that many were also keeping a watch on her.

Just like how I was watching her.

Just like how I was fascinated in her yet I wanted to kill her more than anything else.

When I realized that those pathetic low lives demons and I have something in common, I felt disgusted towards my glory self.

How could she degraded my taiyoukai self in such a station like those imbeciles?

As I fumed because of her actions that she knew not, she continued to encourage it to come forth into the light with her silly woman demanding.

Did she intend to fight the high demon all by herself?

How foolish of her. She should have been running away ever since she started sensing the presence.

But she did not, she continued to stand her ground like a battlefield tower ready for anything to be thrown at her and as I saw this, I couldn't helped but be awed of her braveness.

Yes. Braveness and foolishness.

What an odd and unusual combination.

What a hideous appearance that bear demon was with its hungry looking eyes. With its hungry looking eyes just for her.

My blood boiled.

The miko was my fascination and no one else's. But I continued to watch the scene hoping that the demon bear would finish what I always intended.

I was wishing the demon bear would put my worthless amusement towards the miko into its end.

I was hoping it would kill her to save me some time from doing it in the future.

Ah, but the miko was a fierce warrior. She fought and used all the advantages she had over the high demon.

She was clever, yes, but did I not say foolish? Foolish because she was soft and kind. Why would she want to end the misery of the demon who wished to end her life just like so many other else?

If my being was ever in her place, I would cherish every groan of pain and scream the demon was producing for attempting to end my life. I would stand there and taunt it to add some more suffering as I watch it to die because as far as I am concerned, he deserve a long lasting pain.

And I would be more than glad to inflict it upon him.

But at last, the miko was not me and I was not her. So she lowered herself to end the demon and gave him some peace. But did she not know that demons were vengeful, deceitful and unpleasant being who would do anything to win their fights?

No, she seemed so unfamiliar with the concepts.

But should have I expected the opposite? Who was I fooling because once again, this was the Shikon Miko I was watching, such purity and innocence radiating from her.

I knew she would not be able to defend herself with such proximity so close to the demon. After all, her only weapon was her bow that usually works best with long range.

But I did not interfere nor make a sound nor stop the high demon.

And so I watched, I watched intently as the high demon struck the miko with its claws spilling some of her precious blood on her clothing and upon those soil making it ever more holy.

Did I feel triumph? No.

Was I satisfied for getting what I partially wanted? No.

Instead, I felt rage and an unfamiliar burning desire to tear apart the demon for placing a hand upon the miko.

And so, before the second attempt of clawing the miko succeed, I already had the high demon at the end of my own killing claws.

I had him at my mercy and I could feel my beast wanting to emerge. As for the miko, I heard her gasp for my unwelcome presence and heard her sagged on the tree behind her.

I did not know when she finally lost her conscious but I after I gave the demon what he deserved and throw his pieces in the forest, the miko was already unconscious or better yet dead.

With a mere second, I was already in front of her, cradling her wrist to feel her pulse and to know if she was still alive or not. If I succeeded or failed once again.

When I heard a weak but steady beat, I groaned with annoyance towards the miko's persistence to live yet my beast felt relieved and satisfied though I did not give his reaction any thoughts.

But just after all what happened and when the miko was starting to regain her conscious was the only moment I grew ever more annoyed of my actions.

This should not have happened. Not only did I expose myself like a fool but I also prevented her from her near death.

What an action only fit to be delivered by someone so idiotic.

I should have been hiding and heavily concealing myself while watching the end of her. I should have been listening to her screams and gasps as she perishes.

I should have got rid of her a long time ago.

Ah, but it was not yet the end because as I examined her wound, I noticed that she already had lose a good amount of blood.

I stopped myself from smirking. No, it was not yet the end. She could still die if she did not have any immediate treatment. And so I suggested her to stop her bleeding since she was a miko of calibre even though I knew she could not even move because of what the cheating and deceitful bastard did to her.

Then satisfied with my recent actions, I turned around to leave her to death.

But she called for me without even any respect added to my name and used my wards affections for her against me. I gritted my fangs as I made my way back towards her, towards the woman who continued to pest my stable and peaceful existence.

Yes, the miko should have been dead long ago. What a nuisance she was.

I watched her pathetic attempts to attend to herself and when I grew annoyed of the unnecessary time she was wasting, I decided to help the hopeless creature.

As I was attending to her like a mere servant, I asked her why she couldn't just die to save both of us some time.

She then ordered my high status self to shut up.

I glared at her, what an ungrateful woman.

I watched her face contorted into pain and exhaustion as I tend to her but her beauty never failed her once. If ever, her pure expression and emotions intensified it giving a look of a ragged damsel in distress.

What a pity she was a human and a miko to make it even worst.

"We do not care if she is miko. Miko is powerful, is she not?" My beast taunted me as I examined her closed eyes expression.

"This did not call you forth nor needs your attention in the moment." I forced my beast with a growl to go back to its cage and it whimpered like a petulant beast it was.

When the miko could clearly not walk towards her camp, I decided to carry her to make the turn of events faster and end the charades of the night as much as possible. And as expected, the woman demanded some explanations and forced me to have a conversation with her.

Along the way of our mostly one sided conversation since she was mostly the one talking, I decided to ask the question that had always been embedded in my mind.

I asked her if we have met somewhere before the event in the tomb of our father.

She said no, truthfully, if I might add and then I grew confused because those azure cerulean eyes had haunted me and my dreams even since I was young. And just like it was yesterday, I remembered quite well that it was her eyes and only hers.

How, why, when and where. Questions and mysteries ever since I met her continued to build up as I continued to feel this familiar feeling around her like she was pulled out of my yesterday's memories.

No, it could not be possible, she was only seventeen summers. She should have been dead if ever I had met her long time ago.

When we emerged in her camp, I lowered her to her makeshift bed then started to leave.

She called me rude then called my name again without even any honorifics. I faced her to know what she wanted now but was surprised when she just thanked me.

Hn. Odd woman.

Then I left her behind but her bid of goodnight echoed in my ears like a real memory of my yesterdays.

* * *

I sat in the camp of our pack as I reminiscence the events that had transpired. Jaken immediately greeted me when he saw me emerging from the forest like a faithful servant he was.

He kissed my boots.

I grew disgusted.

He worked to kissed the back of my hands.

I kicked him so hard that he flew out of my vicinity.

Rin was still sleeping near Ah-Uhn and my gaze softened as it lingered upon her but it did not stop my mind from coming back to the injured miko.

Hn. She would be sore tomorrow and her ragged clothing would be the main attention of the imbecile of my half-brother.

I pity her somehow. Who can stand that hanyou after all?

I continued to sat there while I forced myself to rest but Jaken's fussing and the miko's situation prevented me from doing so.

What a complete waste of time.

I gave an annoyed sighed before standing up. What a pest she was even though she wasn't around.

"Sesshou.. Sesshoumaru-sama! Where are you going again, My Lord!" Jaken ran and clung at the hem of my kimono.

I merely looked down glared at him. "Jaken, unclench."

"Yes! Yes! Of course, My Lord!" Jaken unclenched but did not move even an inch away from my being so I continued my stride away from him.

"But My Lord! Where is Sesshoumaru-sama going?"

"Jaken, ceased your talking and look after Rin."

"But she is an annoying child, My Lord! Why can't I can just come with you?"

Oh, I was about to kill the imbecile. I started pulling tokijin out of its sheath and when Jaken saw it, he took the hint and bid me a safe trip.

"Hn."

* * *

I found the nearest town and acquired the necessities I came for. After that, I did not go back to my camp but to the miko's.

I laid the present beside her and told myself that it was nothing of importance or meaning. Then, I hid myself near the bushes and waited for her to wake up and open it.

Seems like the miko was an early riser and after a couple of minutes of waiting, she was already opening my presents.

Curiosity, wonder, amazement, awed and gratefulness flashed on her expression and when she let out a laugh and smile did a feeling of contentment settled on me before I flee back.

I continued telling myself that I was just doing it to make Rin not suspicious of the condition of her favorite miko and probably person just after me.

She would, after all meet the miko very soon since she was insisting on it everyday since she last saw the woman.

How bothersome it was to have a ward so overly attached to the woman you wanted to kill for so long.

* * *

That morning, when my ward woke up to begin the day, as usual, she asked first if we can visit the miko she was so fond of before doing anything.

"You foolish girl! Sesshoumaru-sama has so much better to do than to visit your little miko!" Jaken screamed as usual as a response.

Rin just pouted. "But Jaken-sama, Rin haven't seen Kagome-neechan for a while now."

"And that is good for you stupid girl! Sesshoumaru-sama is a busy taiyoukai that has a lot of duty to do!" Jaken said with a huff.

"We are visiting the miko today, Rin." I said in my spot under the tree without opening an eye.

"But Se.. Sesshoumaru-sama..!" Jaken stuttered but immediately shut up when I looked at him.

"Prepare to leave, Jaken."

* * *

As my pack was nearing Inuyasha's I couldn't help but pick with my sensitive ears the shouting coming from the group.

Shouting, after all, was the favorite past time of the pack, it seemed.

" There was no danger last night, Kagome!" Inuyasha's shout could be heard from their location.

"Oh, yeah?! Then how the hell did I get this wound baka!" The miko retorted back.

Inuyasha hesitated.

"You.. You.. Well, what the hell are you doing out of your bed, Kagome!? You could've been killed!"

"And whose fault was that, Inuyasha?!"

"Heh, I told you now to wander at night, Kagome."

"Idiot! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" The miko's screamed could be heard miles from them.

When my pack emerged from the forest, Inuyasha was still embedded in the floor of the forest he created.

Jaken halted Ah-Uhn as I stopped in front of me.

I just raised an eyebrow at the creater my half-breed half brother had created. The miko could be violent often times.

"Kagome onee-chan!" My ward, Rin, ran immediately towards the miko who was now wearing the kimono I gave her and had a proper bandage around her wound.

"Rin, I missed you." The miko gave a fond smile on my ward as she hugged back Rin with the kitsune boy on her shoulder.

My ward, Rin, was growing so fast like a normal human should unlike the miko. My ward was already almost under the chest of the miko but the miko did not have any problem treating my ward as a child.

"I miss you too, onee-chan."

"Hello to you too Jaken, Ah-Uhn." The miko greeted my servant and dragon.

"Hmmmp, stupid miko." Jaken shrugged while looking away while Ah-Uhn gave a nuzzled.

"Rin, do you want to see what oka-san gave me?" The kitsune was already proudly showing my ward the coloring materials the miko had given him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Both the monk and tajiya greeted me with respect and a bow unlike the miko who just smiled at me and waved at me while saying: "Sesshoumaru."

Unlike the miko and her other companions, Inuyasha did not welcome our arrival.

"Oi! What the hell you bastard are you doing here?!" The hanyou of my brother was already unsheathing his sword for a fight but the miko would have none of that.

"Inuyasha?" She said sweetly evil. "We don't want any fight so early in the morning, right?"

The woman could be evil sometimes.

"Che, then this bastard should have went the other direction, wench." Inuyasha said like an idiot.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! He is your brother and you will learn to tolerate him! Sit! Understand!? Sit!" I watched the miko rant towards the half-breed and was amused as Inuyasha go deeper in the ground floor.

When she was satisfied punishing and scolding the half-breed was only she left him alone to play with the children.

"You never learn do you, half-breed?" I asked the hanyou as I sat in front of the tree.

The hanyou just gave me a disdainful look. "Wha' the hell a' you doing here, asshole?"

I just raised an eyebrow at him. "My ward wants to see the miko. I am just granting her wish."

"Che, yo' better not have any funny business here, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said hatefully before settling himself on a tree to probably sleep again.

Kami only knows what he and the dead miko did last night.

As for me, I closed my eyes and dangled my left arm on my knee folded up as I sat in front of the fire tree to rest too but I did not let my senses faltered.

I keep my ears open all the time.

"Do you think I should go back to my village soon to repair this?" The taijiya said.

"Mhmh… I think it would be best if you do." The monk answered.

But instead of a reply from the tajiya, a smack was heard.

I opened one of my eyes to see what happened. The monk had a handprint on his face while the tajiya looked ready to kill the monk.

Hn.

"Mama, do you think you can get me some more crayons from your place?" I heard the kitsune asked the miko with hope.

The three of them, the miko, my ward and the kitsune were all sitting near the bushes of flowers at the corner of the clearing where we were. I was merely five feet away from them still sitting under a fire tree.

Jaken was tending to Ah-Uhn's necessities farthest away from us while cursing the dragons.

"Of course, sweetheart. How could I say no to my only and adorable son?" The miko said as she hugged the kitsune to her chest making the kitsune blushed a little then giggled afterwards.

"Thank you, mama." The kitsune said with pure adoration in his voice.

"Such a natural Kagome is with children." I heard the tajiya muttered fondly towards the monk beside her as she petted the fire cat.

"Yes, my dear. Maybe you can learn one or two from Kagome-sama for our future children?" The monk said without a shame as his hand roamed again on the tajiya's body.

Slap!

It was not surprising even for my ears to hear the slap.

"Um.. ano, Kagome-neechan?" My ward said unsurely and I watched the interaction unfolded carefully because of her tone.

"Yes, Rin-chan?" The miko asked sweetly with the kitsune still tucked in her chest who was just across my ward sitting alone with flowers around her.

"Um.. can Rin also have some more crayons from your place?"

"Of course, Rin."

The miko merely smiled at her fondly but my ward only frowned.

I grew confused.

My ward continued to act strangely. She gripped her kimono fiercely as she looked away from the miko and the kitsune. Her eyes, on the other hand, had tears threatening to leave it.

What now?

The miko, of course, also noticed it because she motioned immediately towards my ward and hugged her.

My ward's arms immediately surrounded the torso of the miko.

"What is it Rin-chan? What's wrong?"

"Kagome-nee…. nee-chan.. you only smiled at Rin."

"Huh?" The miko said and for once she and I were on the same page.

Isn't smiling a nice gesture?

The kitsune and even the other companions except Inuyasha who was still snoring rather loudly on a tree were all also looking the miko and my ward confused yet worriedly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Rin-chan." The miko said as she rubbed my wards back in a circular motion and placed her head on top my ward's.

"Kagome-oneechan!... Rin.. Rin wants you as her mother too!" My ward declared in her third person language as she hugged the miko more fiercely.

Everyone gasped except me but I knew my eyes were as wide as the miko as our gaze met and my body tense.

"You stupid little girl! You can't possibly want that miko to be your surrogate mother?!" Jaken screamed all the way from his location but Ah-Uhn pushed him to the ground to be quiet.

My ward's sob was rather loud but it did not wake the hanyou. How fortunate.

"Ummm.. Rin. Well, you have your outu-san already, don't you? Sesshoumaru is like your father." The miko said unsurely as she continued to comfort my ward.

When she met my glare of a promising death, she gulped.

"I … I guess so. But Rin wants Kagome onee-chan as Rin's mother too.." Rin begged the miko.

At last, the miko's eyes met mine, it was pleading for me to say yes. As a response, I showed her my cold killing eyes that clearly said "I'll-give-you-the-most-painful-death-if-you-say-yes." because I definitely did not want to play the mother and father game especially when I was supposed to play the mate of that little miko.

Although, my beast purred or even howled inside of me because of the prospect.

And who said the miko was the best at reading people's eyes especially my neutral ones because she interpreted my cold glare as a response of yes from mine.

Rin gave a loud cry of triumph as she hugged her new oka-san and kitsune brother who was clearly happy to have a new sibling.

I scoffed at the ridiculousness.

The tajiya and the monk sweatdropped as they move subtly away from me.

That was probably wise because I was emitting my killing aura towards the miko who just smiled apologetically at me.

Damn that woman.

* * *

I decided to leave my ward and the miko's pack when I felt a demon coming to our direction. I knew Inuyasha and the miko felt it too because they tensed and gave me a knowing look when I left the clearing without saying anything.

The half-breed gave me his disdainful look as he continued to hang on his tree. He was probably even praying to our father for me to get killed.

The miko on the other hand, gave me a smile before playing again with the children she now called as children did not see me leave as they continued playing tricks on Jaken.

I knew the presence coming so fast to our location. I knew it so well because it was my most trustworthy, loyal and highest general, Kenji-san. Unlike my other general, Kenji-san was so fierce with his duty to me and to the Western Lands. He would most likely gave up anything to protect it and me if a situation arises but not like my being needs protection.

Even though the fierce general was still young, I knew his braveness, skills and patience could not be easily defeated by anyone else.

I admired the traits of my highest general but it would not be known since it was most unlike me even to give a simple praise.

I saw him standing near a stream like he could care less about the world. He was an eagle demon wearing the Western Land's uniform which showed that he was the highest general of mine.

He does not have a wings in his human form nor any feathers surrounding his body but he does have those green eyes with those ludicrous long peacock-like lashes like he was a real bird. His eye areas also have blue feathers like a real bird and his claws were shaped and sharpened like an eagle and I knew those eyes were as good as those birds at night and those claws were ready to kill as mine.

Over all, my general was pleasing to anyone's eyes with his muscular yet petite body that contributed to his speed but I've seen a creature far more pleasing with blue eyes also and ludicrous long dark lashes.

I stopped where my train of thoughts were going.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Kenji-san bowed to me with respect just like how everyone under him should.

"Why are you hunting me down, Kenji?" I asked with authority as I looked at him with my neutral eyes.

"My Lord, I was looking for you to give you this." Kenji said as he produced a rolled parchment with the Southern Land seal.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded as I grabbed the parchment from him.

"We know not, My Lord. But the Southern Land is becoming even more greedy. They would most likely make an alliance with our kingdom or go against it."

"Is that all?"

"No."

"Then state your business."

"My Lord, forgive me for asking this but when will you come back to the palace? Everyone was anxious especially with the Southern Lands trying to dominate any weak lands."

"I will come back as I see it fit. The Western Land is the strongest land. It would be foolish for them to attack us. If that's it, dismissed"

"Yes, My Lord. Please do be careful" Kenji bowed respectfully then left without any question.

* * *

Going back to the clearing took longer than it should because as I went back, I encountered couples of low live demons lurking near the perimeter of the clearing who were probably looking for the little miko.

I decided to kill them all to vent out my frustration from the content of the letter before going back.

When I arrived around the late afternoon of the day, the hanyou was gone, the tajiya and the monk just excused themselves to look for woods and the children were still playing at Jaken at the corner with their silly flower crowns.

As for the miko, she was reading as she sat in front of a tree with a concentrating look. I sat in front of my tree which was a mistake because it was merely a tree away from the miko so noticing my being was a must for her.

"How did it go, Sesshoumaru?" She asked with a smile like she was just asking about the weather and not about the demon lurking near the clearing we occupied.

"It went well, miko." I told her as I looked at the strange reading material she had on her lap which had characters that I knew not.

"Oh!" She said as she saw my gaze on one of her foreign possession "It's in the language English so you wouldn't probably know how to read it, I just made the Japanese translation for my class if you want to read it?"

She said while tilting her head on the other side. I would have feel insulted that she knew something I did not if she really knew how to read.

"You don't believe me, don't you?" She narrowed her eyes on me.

Oh, who would have guess? The miko, after all, knew how to read expressions even his.

"Women aren't given education especially a ninjen like you."

"Never?"

"Higher born women can have a private tutor if they want to but seeing as you are not one of them, I do not see any logical reason how you would know such thing as reading especially in another language you call English."

She huffed in response and as I saw her eyes landed on the rolled parchment given to me by Kenji tucked in my obi, I knew she was thinking something.

"What is that?" She pointed at it as she leaned closer to my being making the spaces between us even lesser.

"A parchment you should not concern yourself." I said in a warning for her to leave me alone.

Apparently the miko never knew how to read my leave-me-alone statements.

"May I read it?" She asked as she let out her hand.

I shrugged because I knew she would not stop and it was not like she can read it anyway. I handed to her the parchment and when her face formed a confused look, I almost sent her a smug look. Almost.

"A proposal of marriage with the princess of the Southern Land? Really, Sesshoumaru?" The miko said with a laugh and before she could continue reading it, I grabbed the parchment so fast away from her hands.

I glared hatefully at her. Mirth never left her eyes nor the chuckling from her throat.

"What? You said I can read it." She asked innocently and if possible my glare became even more hateful.

"How is that you can read, miko? I am fairly certain you are not a highborn." I gritted the word with my fangs.

When will the mysteries surround the miko ever stop?

"In my place, everyone is treated equally and are given education, Sesshoumaru."

"Can you right as well, miko?"

"I can read, write, calculate numbers, read maps, analyze geography, study history, apply science and many more, Sesshoumaru." The miko said annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

"You are educated then."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru. Probably more than you are." The miko challenged with a friendly smirk plastered on her face. A smirk nonetheless.

Was it possible to even hate her more?

"I do not enjoy your games, miko."

The miko probably sense my darkening aura because she wisely changed the trek of conversation.

"Anyway, would you like some of my tea to you know? Relax… a bit?"

"Your poison could not kill me, miko."

A vein popped in the miko's forehead.

"It's not a poison, Sesshoumaru. It's a tea." She said as she demonstrated herself drinking it.

I wasn't fully assured.

She looked even more annoyed. "Look, if you don't like it then don't finish it. Just try, okay?"

I thought of it for a second. "That seems …. acceptable."

The miko beamed then poured a strange liquid on a cup before handing it to me. The scent of it immediately attacked my senses and I could feel my muscles starting to loosen up.

"Jasmine."

"Yup! It's Jasmine tea!" The miko beamed at me then watched me as I silently drank all of it.

She looked expectantly at me.

I looked at her blankly.

"Miko, you would serve this to me whenever this Sesshoumaru is around."

The miko sweatdropped. So much for saving her supplies.

When I thrusted my cup towards her for another cup of tea, my wrist became exposed because of my arm extension and I noticed immediately that the miko was looking intently towards the handprint mark encircling my wrist in an angry red color.

Her handprint.

She looked confused then she frowned then finally annoyed once again. She immediately caught the place in my arm just a little bit higher than my wrist where her handprint mark was proudly sitting on.

She inflicted it upon my person during the time I pinned her on a tree to demand her mortality. She gasped, said all she knew then asked me to release her. Obviously, I did not release her since I did not hear what I wanted to hear.

She then used a small portion of her holy power in her hand that was gripping my wrist. When I felt the burning sensation in my wrist, I immediately let go of her, making her drop on the ground floor to gasp for some air.

I remembered looking at her pathetic form with disdain before I left. The marks on my wrist, on the other hand, remained to be the continuous reminder of that day since it won't heal like I thought it would.

Any salve and herbal medicine wouldn't work on it and so I endured it. I endured the sweet burning torture the miko had given since that day.

"Why the hell this is not yet healed, Sesshoumaru?" She asked me annoyed and partially angry while she continued to grip my extended left arm.

"Maybe your holy reiki finally felt pity for your pathetic self that it let you know its full capacity." I said boredly then just shrugged.

I saw a vein popped in the miko's forehead as she tried to calm herself with everything.

We both knew that I was just lying. We both knew she already knew her true powers and how magnificent it was. She was, after all, the Shikon Miko. We also both knew that she knew how to use it especially in combat and battle.

Though I would never admit to her that she was the most powerful miko I knew nor that she could rival my own power.

There was also no way in the seven depths of hell that I would admit to the miko any of my weaknesses and not like my person has a lot to begin it. But I refused to give her any information about her small portion of power causing me a lot of discomfort.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked as she continued to cradle my arm after she removed my cup from my hand.

"No."

She then gripped the angry marks on my wrist rather hardly.

I then hissed loudly at her immediately. Damn her!

"Liar!" She said accusingly to me with pointed looks.

I glared at her hatefully. Oh, how I wish I could just kill her right then.

"Do that again miko and you'll find yourself in the afterlife before you can even scream an insult towards this Sesshoumaru."

"Be quiet! Why didn't you tell me!" She looked at me with… concern and full of care.

I looked away.

When I felt her rising holy powers, I looked at her alarmingly.

"What are you doing, miko?" I hissed at her and forced my voice lower so the children won't hear us.

"Did I not tell you to be quiet?"

"Miko, do not expect this Sesshoumaru to be quiet as you add some more marks on this person."

"I am not adding more, you jerk! Though you really deserve it for hurting my back like that."

"This one demand some explanation."

"I am healing you, stupid! Now, be quiet!"

Before I could retort back, the miko's hand gripping me was already glowing as she closed her eyes to concentrate.

I looked at her like she finally lost it. Though I didn't know who was more mad. She, for using her holy power to heal a demon such as myself or me as I let her heal me.

When I felt her power touched my bare skin, I needed to force my demon power down from fighting hers. Though I presume it was not needed since her reiki definitely screamed she was not doing any harm.

Her power felt warm and comforting this time unlike the last time when my flesh felt like it was burning, literally.

When she opened her eyes and finally let go of my hard, the marks were gone. I examined it. There was no sign that it was even there in the first place and the burning sensation vanished.

I looked at her and she was already looking at me innocently.

"More tea?" She asked me sweetly as she lifted her pot.

"Yes. A lot."

Rather close to us, the children were muttering towards each other.

"Rin thinks our parents are having their sweet alone time, ne Shippo?" Rin giggled at Shippo

* * *

That night, the miko served us a food, I would assume, that she called "ramen". Her companions were rather familiar with the food she served but myself and my pack were not.

Rin immediately gave a cry of praise towards her new mother for cooking something so delicious.

Jaken muttered his incoherent thanks towards the miko for feeding him too as the miko told him that it was nothing while still smiling.

As for my person, the miko forced me to eat her so called ramen. I would admit that it was one of the finest thing my tongue had ever tasted but I did not give her any praise like what my ward did after I finished my bowl.

But when I handed my bowl towards the miko and muttered my silent "Thank you, miko.", the miko seemed to know that I liked it a lot since she beamed at me like it was her born day.

My half-breed of a brother was still nowhere to be seen and as I looked at the expression of the miko to see if it was bothering her, I saw a lot of things.

Her face remained its somehow plastered smile as her eyes hid her sadness.

It annoyed me to see her in a facade.

Night time fell and it was time to sleep yet the two brats had other things in their minds. The monk and the tajiya were both already curled up near the fire cat as they get themselves ready to sleep.

Jaken was lying near Ah-Uhn who was also on the floor.

The two brats were both curled up on the makeshift bed of their so called mother who was on their left as they snuggled more deeply under the blanket provided to them by their surrogate mother, the miko.

I sat in front of the fire tree I usually sat in front of with one legs folded up and right arm dangling on it.

The burning fire was in the middle of us, in the middle of the small clearing.

"Mama, can you tell us a bedtime story, please?" The kitsune asked the miko and my ward joined in immediately.

The miko looked at the tajiya but the tajiya only giggled as she sent the miko an encouraging nod.

"Okay… how about this book I am reading?" The miko said as she produced the book she was reading that afternoon.

"It's called beauty and the beast."

"Yes, please!" My ward immediately agreed making the monk, tajiya and the miko laughed.

"Okay then… So once upon a time, there was this dashing, strong and handsome prince." The miko began the story.

Everyone was listening intently even the monk, tajiya, the fire cat, and Ah-Uhn who never heard the story before.

Jaken was trying to look like he was not interested but it was so clear he also wanted to hear the story of the miko.

I continued to observe.

"Oh! Does he live in a castle?!" My ward exclaimed excitedly."

The miko chuckled. "Yes, Rin. He lived in a very big and elegant castle surrounded by all his subjects and servants."

"Oh! He is perfect just like Sesshoumaru-sama! He is also a prince!" Rin exclaimed again.

"Be quiet, little girl! Sesshoumaru-sama is not anything like the prince that silly miko is telling." Jaken complained across the small clearing but the children just stuck their tongues out at him.

"Yes, he is perfect but… he does not know compassion." The miko said softly and our eyes immediately met.

"One day, an old and poor woman came knocking on his palace doors. The servants let her in. She said she was cold, hungry and lost and has nowhere to go because of the snow blizzard outside. The servants wanted to keep her in the palace so badly since it has a lot of rooms anyway and the old woman just look so cold but … they could not."

"Why not?" Shippo asked immediately.

"Because, my son, they do not own the palace, the prince does." The miko said as she caressed the boy's head.

"So, did the prince let her stay?" The tajiya asked curiously.

The miko smiled sadly.

"When they brought the old woman to the dining room where the prince was currently eating his supper, the old woman immediately saw all the raging delicious food that the prince could surely not eat all by himself. He was just sitting there eating his food as the woman started begging him to let her stay even for one night. But the prince was cruel and his heart could not be moved and so he said no."

"How cruel he really was, Kagome-sama." The monk said noddingly.

"What happened then to the poor woman, mama" Rin asked with her large eyes.

"She continued to beg the prince but when the prince was ready to throw her out of the palace, the old woman transformed into a very beautiful fairy."

The children gasped and urged their mother to tell the story faster.

"The fairy was very angry towards the prince because he was very selfish and self-absorbed that he did not even care about the other people surrounding him and so she cursed him."

"What happened to him, mama!"

"Did he die?!"

"The prince could not yet die, silly boy. The story is just starting!"

"Well, she cursed him and all his servants even after he begged for forgiveness. She turned his servants to furnitures, plates, bowl, pot, cup and in every utensils and home materials. As for the prince, she turned him into a very large, fury, hideous, scary looking beast with fangs and claws."

The children were now hiding under the blanket.

How ridiculous.

"How can the spell be broken, Kagome?" The tajiya asked the miko.

"Oh, please tell me it can still be broken, mama"

"Oh, it can be broken. Before the fairy left the prince, the fairy gave the prince now called as the beast a magical rose. Every time a petal falls from the magical rose, the closer he is to becoming a permanent beast. So,if all the petal fell and the rose die then he'll be a beast forever. Unless…."

"Unless what, mama?"

"Unless he found true love."

The children squealed and the monk and tajiya both smiled fondly at them.

"But as years past, the palace became even more haunted looking. No one even dared to go to its direction because of the scary stories it holds until a very old man entered it because he was also lost and cold because of the snow. He immediately saw the wonders of the castle and unfortunately, even the beast."

"The beast threw him into his dungeons. He thought he was going to die there since he was so sick already but the next day, his daughter appeared and told him that she'll take his place. The beast then appeared and demanded who she was. She was so horrified but she was very brave. He told her that her name is Belle but everyone in their village called her Beauty…."

The miko then looked around. The children were already sleeping even the fire cat, Ah-Uhn and Jaken."

"They had a fun day playing all day, Kagome." The tajiya said towards the miko she considered her apparent sister as she yawned too.

"I guess you just need to continue the story next time for the children, ne Kagome-sama?" The monk smiled as he also ready himself to sleep.

"Yeah. They would bug me to continued it." The miko said as she caressed both of the children.

"Yes, they will. Be ready for it." The monk advised.

The miko merely chuckled as they all bid their goodnight.

* * *

As the night continues, the hanyou was still nowhere to be seen and only two person were still awake.

"Go to sleep, miko. The hanyou would be back whenever he pleases to." I said towards the miko who was only two feet away from my person since the clearing was very small for all of us to be scattered.

The miko just huffed in response but did not deny that she was still awake.

"Do not also go wandering in the forest, miko. The children would still want to know the end of your ridiculous story." I said because I knew she would leave sooner or later to check on the hanyou.

"I can't sleep, Sesshoumaru." She whined a little at me.

I raised my hand with claws. "Do you need any help? I am feeling generous."

The miko glared at me. "You are a very thoughtful man, Sesshoumaru, but no thank you."

"Hn. Then go to sleep woman and stop pestering this Sesshoumaru."

"But I can't sleep! How about… how about you tell me a story?"

I looked at her passively. "You are not a child, miko."

"Not like that, Sesshoumaru! Something interesting." She said as she placed her head on her hand that was supported by her elbow as she looked at me.

"I do not know anything." I said with my eyes still closed as I try to ignore her.

"Umm.. how about the star? The constellations? Do you know their myths?" The miko asked curiously.

She could not be ignored.

I sighed as I give up ignoring the talkative woman. "I know all of them."

The miko gave a surprised gasp of amazement. "Will you tell me one them, then?"

The miko looked at me like I am the only wonder in the world with her azure eyes that I knew I've seen before, before I even met her."

"Hn. Pick one of them."

She looked up at the sky and pointed at the warrior like constellation.

"That is Orion, the hunter." I sighed as I began the story.

The miko continued to listen and look at me intently.

"He was a mighty hunter and he fell in love with Merope, the princess of Chios and daughter of Oenopion."

"That sounds nice." The miko mused.

"The king father won't let him have his daughter even after he get rid their island of wild beasts."

"That sucks. So what happened?"

"He forced himself on Merope."

The miko gasped.

"When the father finds out, he caused the hunter Orion to be drunk and lose his sight. The king then cast Orion out on the seashore without any sight nor guide to help him."

"That is cruel, Sesshoumaru!"

"Would you have him around the island after he forced himself on Merope?" I challenged.

She grew silent.

"After finding out that he did not have his sight, he followed the sound of the hammering of the cyclopes where he was given a guide out of pity."

"That s sounds.. n nice." The miko said and I fully looked at her after her cracked voice.

The miko was shivering despite with the burning fire in the middle. Among all of her and her companions, she was the only one who did not have any blanket on herself nor a proper sleeping makeshift.

My ward and the kitsune were sleeping with her and it would appear so that her blanket and her bed were only for two people. The children were probably small but they occupied the same space and so that left the miko with no room.

Why did she not say anything?

"Miko, come here." I said while looking at her hopeless self.

"Huh? Why?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Do as I say." I said towards her still distrustful face.

"No." She was stubborn.

"Miko." I warned and a little threat in my voice.

She gulped then walked slowly in front of me. She looked at me defiantly then as if saying what-now-mister?

I could not believe I was about to do it but I kept reminding myself that it was for my ward's happiness and that she would be useful later on.

I encircled her small waist with my only arm and pulled her closer to me till she was sitting on my lap. I then keep my arm around her with my kimono covering her.

I took a look on the little miko before I closed my eyes once again. She was red as a tomato.

"Um… Sesshoumaru? What is this..?" She asked nervously as I feel her eyes on me.

"Would you rather freeze to death?" I asked her as I looked at her.

She shook her head vehemently. "Um… can you continue the story please, Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

I felt her head rested on my chest as she made herself comfortable. I cursed myself for only having one arm.

"He went east and met the sun god who restored his sight with a beam. Later on, he joined the hunters of Diana. They said she was about to marry him but Diana's brother, Apollo was against his sister marrying a mortal. One day, Apollo saw Orion crossing a river, he then told his sister, Diana that he could hit the black dot in the river. The goddess of hunting then thought of it as a challenge and hit the black mark in the sea with ease. When she took a look on what was that black mark his brother could not hit at all, the water of the sea brought the dead body of Orion on the seashore."

"No! I mean.. wh.. why!?" The miko asked with wide eyes.

I looked at her amused and curioused. "Miko, it is just a myth."

"But still.. what happened then?" The miko asked with sad eyes.

"Diana cried and grief so hard for killing her lover just because she wanted to prove to her brother that she was clearly the best huntress. She then placed her lover on the sky to be remembered."

"That was just sad, Sesshoumaru." The miko pouted.

I shrugged. "You got your story. Now, go to sleep."

"If you are Diana, what would you do? If you know.. accidentally killed your lover?"

"Mate."

"Huh?"

"Mate. This would have a mate."

"Oh.. okay… what would you do then?"

"None of your business, miko" I said with final tone.

"Oh! Come on, Sesshoumaru!" The miko insisted.

Oh, well, when did she ever listened to my order?

I sighed annoyed at her. "This Sesshoumaru would never kill his mate to begin with because this one would know that it was his mate even though she was in the middle of the ocean."

"Aww.. look at that! Sesshoumaru, that is so romantic!"

"Stop being a foolish, woman, and leave me be."

"Hey, Sesshoumaru." She asked when I thought she was ready to leave me alone.

"What do you want now, miko?" I looked down at her boredly.

"Are you considering the marriage proposal with the princess of the Southern Land?"

I was taken back with the question of the miko and I could not help it so I did not stop the question from coming out of my mouth.

"Why be so curious, miko? Are you jealous?"

If it was possible, the miko grew redder than a tomato before she huffed and looked away.

"Don't be silly, Sesshoumaru! It's not like I want to be the Lady of the West or like there is something to be jealous of. I bet you she's prettier, smarter and more powerful than me."

And I couldn't help it, I let out a chuckle at the antics of the miko in my arm. The miko looked like she wanted to flee from my arm or wake up in a dream. When the shock was over her face became annoyed.

"Oh! So, tell me what is so funny oh-so-mighty?" She asked me.

"This one just do not understand why are you getting so worked up for such a trivial matter, miko."

"I am not."

I raised an eyebrows at her.

She looked at way and did not speak again.

I sighed.

"You need to understand miko that this Sesshoumaru would only marry someone that would benefit the entire Western Land. It is my duty as their Lord. As for the princess of the Southern Land, I do not know what she looked like nor what is she like. But I personally do not care."

I saw a smile starting to tugged on her lips.

"As for who's more powerful, listen carefully and listen clearly because this Sesshoumaru would not repeat this again."

She looked at me curiously like a child.

"You are one of the most powerful woman I know and probably one of the most powerful woman that lived. That is why you are the chosen Shikon Miko."

I did not know why I was even telling these things towards the miko nor why I was even comforting her. It was not like it was my duty. It just felt … odd to have a silent and frustrated miko.

Also, why was she even getting annoyed over such a trivial matter? The miko probably still believed in marrying for love and not for duty.

How childish of her.

"Really?!" She asked me with big genuine smile I was surprised her face did not split.

"No."

"Sesshoumaru!" The miko whined as she hit my chest playfully when I took my words back.

"Do not push your luck, miko. Now, leave my person alone."

"Hmmp.. grumpy.. old.. hey, Sesshoumaru, you did not say your goodnight at me."

I felt a vein popped in my forehead. Kami, she was pushing it.

"Here, I'll start it. Good…..?"

Kami, I wanted to kill her so badly.

Breath in. Breath out. No killings tonight.

"Goodnight, miko. Now, for Kami's sake, leave this one's person alone."

"Now. now. It wasn't so hard right? Goodnight, Sesshoumaru."

She said it like a I was a common stray dog.

I almost lost it there. The miko knew all of my buttons and she enjoyed pushing them all.

* * *

**A.U.: Hello! As promised, this is the next chapter of the story thanks to the 10 people who reviewed. Same rules applied, 10 reviews in this chapter before the next one.**

**I hope this chapter met your expectations. I know the past chapters and most likely this one contains a lot go grammatical errors and typos. Sorry! I usually type these stories at night and finish it after midnight. It's 3 a.m. now here in central USA.**

**Anyway, thanks again and tell me how is the story! Review!**

**Goodnight!**


End file.
